


Probation

by Pathogenocide



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathogenocide/pseuds/Pathogenocide
Summary: This short story is based on a prompt from Makoheadrush last week. I hope it brightens your day.





	Probation

“C’mon, Rude! Ya don’ have ta be followin’ me!” Reno barks back in sheer annoyance. He’s usually easy-going with his peers, but this is getting to be too much. “I’m afraid I don’t have much of a choice.” Rude responds and Reno turns his head, revealing a pout. “But every minute of the damn day?” 

“Well, it serves you right. You brought this upon yourself.” Rude remembers the sentence which Reno has considered to be cruel punishment. He must endure one week of probation. “I was drunk, yo! I meant no harm with any of it. Veld is just being a grouch!” Rude stops in his tracks, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Reno. You high-jacked his car and drove it all the way to Kalm. I don’t even know how you got that chocobo in there.” Rude remembers the drama that came with the search for Veld’s car. In the end, the car needed a good cleaning and returning a very angry chocobo back to the farm where it came from. Reno’s lips press together and he barely notices his fingernails digging into his palms. No one knows how Reno managed to get out of Midgar without causing any accidents. Thank Gaia that there’s no damage, but that was one Hell of a day searching for the missing Turk and car.  
“Just be glad that you’re not facing jail time.”

“Yeah, yeah…Lucky me.” Reno rolls his eyes and dips his hands into his pockets. It was damn funny to see Veld’s reaction, but thanks to the probation, the memory of that event lost its humor. As his partner with work, Rude has been assigned to make sure Reno doesn’t get into trouble. At least, be more vigil than usual throughout the watch since somehow, Reno is always up to something. 

“I can tell this is gonna be a fun week…” Reno growls lowly. Rude can hear the sarcasm dripping from every word. “It could be worse.” Rude shrugs his shoulders, all while being three steps behind the red headed Turk. “You could have Tseng handling your probation.” Reno perks up with his eyes wide in horror from the idea. Tseng would have been merciless if he had Reno in surveillance. He would certainly put Reno through Hell with the ever growing towers of paperwork on his desk. 

“Shit…Y-yeah. Yeah, I guess it could have been.”

“That’s what I thought.”


End file.
